Cardiocondyla
Cardiocondyla is an Old World genus of ants in the subfamily Myrmicinae.2 Contents 1 Distribution 2 Description 3 Species 4 References 5 External links Distribution Approximately 70 species are currently recognized as belonging to this genus, most of which are distributed in the Old World tropics and subtropics, but a few of which occur in the temperate zone. Some species are also found widely separated in North America and the Pacific Islands, as a result of human introduction.3 Description Several species of this genus have a striking male polymorphism, with both winged and wingless forms. These males differ not only in morphology, but also in reproductive tactics.3 Closely related genera are Leptothorax, Stereomyrmex and Romblonella.4 Species Cardiocondyla atalanta Forel, 1915 Cardiocondyla batesii Forel, 1894 Cardiocondyla bicoronata Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla brachyceps Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla breviscapa Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla britteni Crawley, 1920 Cardiocondyla bulgarica Forel, 1892 Cardiocondyla carbonaria Forel, 1907 Cardiocondyla cristata (Santschi, 1912) Cardiocondyla elegans Emery, 1869 Cardiocondyla emeryi Forel, 1881 Cardiocondyla fajumensis Forel, 1913 Cardiocondyla gallagheri Collingwood & Agosti, 1996 Cardiocondyla gallilaeica Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla gibbosa Kuznetsov-Ugamsky, 1927 Cardiocondyla goa Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla humilis (Smith, 1858) Cardiocondyla insutura Zhou, 2001 Cardiocondyla israelica Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla jacquemini Bernard, 1953 Cardiocondyla kagutsuchi Terayama, 1999 Cardiocondyla koshewnikovi Ruzsky, 1902 Cardiocondyla kushanica Pisarski, 1967 Cardiocondyla littoralis Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla longiceps Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla longinoda Rigato, 2002 Cardiocondyla luciae Rigato, 2002 Cardiocondyla mauritanica Forel, 1890 Cardiocondyla melana Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla minutior Forel, 1899 Cardiocondyla monardi Santschi, 1930 Cardiocondyla nana Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla neferka Bolton, 1982 Cardiocondyla nigra Forel, 1905 Cardiocondyla nigrocerea Karavaiev, 1935 Cardiocondyla nivalis Mann, 1919 Cardiocondyla nuda (Mayr, 1866) Cardiocondyla obscurior Wheeler, 1929 Cardiocondyla opaca Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla opistopsis Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla papuana (Reiskind, 1965) Cardiocondyla paradoxa Emery, 1897 Cardiocondyla paranuda Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla parvinoda Forel, 1902 Cardiocondyla persiana Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla pirata Seifert & Frohschammer, 2013 Cardiocondyla rugulosa Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla sahlbergi Forel, 1913 Cardiocondyla sekhemka Bolton, 1982 Cardiocondyla semirubra Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla shagrinata Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla shuckardi Forel, 1891 Cardiocondyla sima Wheeler, 1935 Cardiocondyla stambuloffii Forel, 1892 Cardiocondyla strigifrons Viehmeyer, 1922 Cardiocondyla tenuifrons Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla thoracica (Smith, 1859) Cardiocondyla tibetana Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla tiwarii Ghosh, Sheela & Kundu, 2005 Cardiocondyla tjibodana Karavaiev, 1935 Cardiocondyla ulianini Emery, 1889 Cardiocondyla unicalis Seifert, 2003 Cardiocondyla venustula Wheeler, 1908 Cardiocondyla weserka Bolton, 1982 Cardiocondyla wheeleri Viehmeyer, 1914 Cardiocondyla wroughtonii (Forel, 1890) Cardiocondyla yemeni Collingwood & Agosti, 1996 Cardiocondyla yoruba Rigato, 2002 Cardiocondyla zoserka Bolton, 1982 References 1.Jump up ^ Bolton, B. (2014). "Cardiocondyla". AntCat. Retrieved 20 July 2014. 2.Jump up ^ "Genus: Cardiocondyla". antweb.org. AntWeb. Retrieved 11 October 2013. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Okita, I.; Murase, K.; Sato, T.; Kato, K.; Hosoda, A.; Terayama, M.; Masuko, K. (2013). "The Spatial Distribution of mtDNA and Phylogeographic Analysis of the Ant Cardiocondyla kagutsuchi (Hymenoptera: Formicidae) in Japan". Sociobiology. 60 (2). doi:10.13102/sociobiology.v60i2.129-134. 4.Jump up ^ Taylor, Robert W. (1991). "Notes on the ant genera Romblonella and Willowsiella, with comments on their affinities, and the first descriptions of Australian species. (Hymenoptera: Formicidae: Myrmicinae)". Psyche. 97: 281–298. doi:10.1155/1990/29514. Emery, C. 1869: Enumerazione dei Formicidi che rinvengonsi nei contorni di Napoli. Annali dell'Accademia degli Aspiranti Naturalisti, (2)2: 1-26. This article incorporates text from a scholarly publication published under a copyright license that allows anyone to reuse, revise, remix and redistribute the materials in any form for any purpose: Okita, I.; Murase, K.; Sato, T.; Kato, K.; Hosoda, A.; Terayama, M.; Masuko, K. (2013). "The Spatial Distribution of mtDNA and Phylogeographic Analysis of the Ant Cardiocondyla kagutsuchi (Hymenoptera: Formicidae) in Japan". Sociobiology. 60 (2). doi:10.13102/sociobiology.v60i2.129-134. Please check the source for the exact licensing terms. External links Data related to Cardiocondyla at Wikispecies Media related to Cardiocondyla at Wikimedia Commons This Myrmicinae-related article is a stub. You can help Wikipedia by expanding it. Category:Myrmicinae Category:Ant genera Category:Myrmicinae stubs